The Story that Started it all WHOOPS
by Wolfgurl10
Summary: ok i accidently mixed it up with teh wrong story lines so...SORRY this proves i need to learn more about this site TT TT


Summary: Cayla Tashima is a halfling vampire and a full-fledged werewolf who develops deep feelings for Jesse. But nobody except Katrina knows about it. Will Cayla help save Whitechapel? Or will she let Jesse give what the human's deserve with the Crubelei Animouse [I can't spell]? Jesse/OC. I don't own MBAV or Katrina. Katrina belongs to Dinomaster1845. Contains gore, violence, blocked out cussing, drama, and a bit of romance.

After the strange dissapearence of a teenager, people everywhere have been talking about it. A young girl with skin and hair that's as white as snow was at her locker. Her name is Cayla. "Hey, Cayla. Did you hear about that guy who disappeared last night? It's pretty creepy." A girl said. This girl had black hair with red and green streaks. Her name is Katrina Black. She's Cayla's best friend and one tough chick. She always has Cayla's back when there's trouble. And she's a dragon."Yeah to think it would never happen. I never liked that guy." Cayla said. Something caught Cayla's eye. She gazed at a boy that was with a group of teens with sunglasses. Her heart was beating. Her whole face was red. She had seen him somewhere before. Katrina looked confused at her BFF. "Hey. Earth to Cayla." She said as she was poking her head. "CAYLA!" "Holy! What!?" Cayla said, startled. "What were you spacing out about?" she asked as she looked at the boy walking away. "OOOooh I get it now." Katrina said as she giggled. "What?" Cayla asked. "Like you don't know. You SO have a thing for my brother, Jesse." Katrina said. "What!?" Cayla said, shocked. "So that's why he looks so familiar." She thought. "I don't have a crush on him. What makes you say that?" she said as she blushed. "Yeah you do. I saw you gazing at him." Katrina said. "I don't know what you're talking about. HMPH." Cayla said as she was on her way to PE. "*le sigh* Love…" Katrina said as she went to her class. The girls in PE were sparring with wooden weapons and the boys were doing pull-ups. Cayla's head wasn't in the game. She was watching Jesse sit around on the bleachers. He was the only one who didn't bother doing pull-ups. Instead he was watching Cayla kick butt at sparring another girl. As he saw her looking at him, he smiled at put two thumbs up. Cayla blushed. As she was distracted, a girl with brown hair already tripped her with her own weapon. "Tashima! Focus!" the coach yelled. "Uguu…sorry." She said. The brown-haired girl held her hand out as she said, "You need any help?" Cayla grabbed her hand as the girl helped her up. "Thanks." She said. "I don't think we've ever met. I'm Sarah." The girl said. "I'm Cayla. Nice to meet you." Cayla said in a shy voice. The bell wrang. Which means it's time for lunch. Cayla had her sack lunch which had rice balls inside. She carried a drinking cup that's filled with orange juice [lol gotta love the OJ]. But she was in a hurry to get to her table when she accidently spilled the orange juice on a guy with brown hair. His name was Gord. He was one of Jesse's formel friends. "What the h***, kid!?" he said. The orange juice was all over his pants. "I'M SO SORRY!" Cayla said out loud. She was being so clumsy since her love for Jesse has gotten to her. "Hey hold on. Dude it was an accident. Chill out." Jesse said as he came in at the right time. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to. Uguu!" Cayla said as she was spazzing out. "Hey calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean to cuss at you. No need to freak out, ok?" he said. Cayla blushed again. "Ok." She said. Outside, Cayla told Katrina what happened in the cafeteria. "You think that he feels the same way about me?" she asked. "IDK." Katrina said. The 2 girls saw the drama club next to Jesse's car. "Well what are you standing next to me for? Go talk to him." Katrina said as she was pushing Cayla to Jesse. "What!? NO! Katrina! Uguu…" Cayla was saying. She was too shy to talk to Jesse.


End file.
